


Let's Be Honest [SIDON x LINK]

by WriteRite



Series: HONESTY IS THE BEST POLICY [SidLink AU] [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteRite/pseuds/WriteRite
Summary: After the fall of Divine Beast Vah Ruta, Prince Sidon is faced with the realities of becoming the king, his father's new approval, and Mipha being laid to rest. Consumed in his thoughts, it takes him by surprise to learn that the Hylian champion, Link, is leaving the Zora Domain. But to be honest, Sidon doesn't want him to go.Takes place briefly after the Vah Ruta boss fight in Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.[Also: Read my webcomic of this fanfiction, available here on AO3!]
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: HONESTY IS THE BEST POLICY [SidLink AU] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210535
Kudos: 6





	Let's Be Honest [SIDON x LINK]

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also being worked into a fun little fancomic project.
> 
> You can find that [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048864/chapters/73997094)!!

Disclaimer:

**LEGEND OF ZELDA IS A PRODUCT OF NINTENDO.**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I CLAIM ONLY MY WRITING, INTERPRETATION ON THE SOURCE CONTENT, AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THE STORY.**

Enjoy!


End file.
